Astral Curse
When Suiren was a young child she came into contact with a spirit. This encounter modified the source of her demonic abilities to allow her to awaken a very unusual type of Curse known as Astral Curse. As the name suggests, Astral Curse is still a Curse despite this modification. It shares many if not all of the attributes that are commonly seen in Curses. However, the spiritual energy also gave it attributes that are usually seen in among spirits which makes it something a bit more complicated than an ordinary Curse. Description Astral Curse is a Curse that feeds off the fear, despair, and uncertainty that everyone has regarding death and the afterlife. The Curse can also feed off of Suiren's own feelings about these things allowing her to grow stronger their closer she gets to death. The despair and other negative emotions about death and the afterlife after swirl around her is pulled into the source of her demonic powers and then it is infused into the spiritual energies that are instilled there. When she uses the Curse, Surien energizes and completely merges the spiritual energies and negative emotions with a large quantity of Magical Barrier Particles. This allows her to create the energy death force, which is the essence of death and the afterlife. Death force is that which causes things to rot, wither, and decay. It can leave a trail of death, destruction, and decay in its path and only other spiritual forces can stop it. This makes it very difficult to deal with because it will simply phase through any obstacles in its way in order to reach its target. This is probably why very few have fought Surien and lived to tell about it because most don't know how to deal with it and the few who do usually can't deal with it effectively enough to save them. This isn't all death-force can do. It also gives Surien the ability to manipulate the forces of the astral plane and Astral Realm. The place where dreams, the mind, and spirits reside. She can use death force to summon and command astral energy, summon or control spirits or phantoms, mimic the attributes of various spirits and phantoms, and manipulate the dreams of others. Death-force also allows her to interact with souls and spirits in various ways. She can project her own soul from her body or someone else's, trap souls or spirits, absorb or destroy souls, receive visions of the future from spirits, gain various psychic powers from spirits, and other such things. Essentially there is nothing she can't do with the astral plane its forces. However, it should be noted that her powers are reduced greatly when she is in Earth Land even though she is still more than capable of taking down powerful foes. Only when she is in the Astral Realm does she have full access to her abilities. Subspecies Abilities *'Death Drive:' Death Drive is a spiritual ability that allows Suiren to draw power from her proximity to death. Jinxes *'Soul Strike:' As a Curse that revolves around the astral plane of existence, Astral Curse doesn't have a lot of "traditional" techniques such as firing blasts that cause physical effects or creating barriers that protect her from physical attacks. Because of this, Suiren has a habit of reserving the few "traditional" techniques for "finishing blows." Despite being considered a finishing blow, most of the "traditional" techniques are a lot easier to use than her other jinxes. Out of all of the "traditional" techniques, Soul Strike is her favorite and most used. Soul Strike, also known as Inferno Sealing Palmstrike due to its incredible destructive power, is a jinx that that allows Suiren to incorporate astral energy into a palm strike. To perform, she cloaks her hand in astral energy and increases the concentration of astral energy as she simultaneously vibrates the astral energy at high frequencies. After doing so, she slams her palm against the opponent's body and releases the astral energy into the target's body. *'Astral Rays:' *'Spirit Activation Method:' Spirit Activation Method is a jinx that was taught to Suiren by her sensei: the great Izanagi. Spirit Activation Method also known as Spiritual Release, is a supplementary jinx that Suiren can use to energize her own soul or the soul of an ally. To perform, she channels astral energy to her index and middle finger of one of her hands. The astral energy is then compressed around the fingers to its utmost limit before Suiren touches the target with her fingers. Once making contact with the target, she channels the astral energy to their soul: energizing the soul. This causes the soul to begin to produce magic or curse power at a faster rate, increasing the target's physical abilities and reserves of magic or curse power. This enhancement doesn't last long, only for fifteen minutes. When it does go away, the target will be left in an extremely exhausted state. Due to this drawback, Suiren can uses this jinx offensively against a target if she is able to last fifteen minutes against her foe while they are in this state. *'Soul Possessing Cannon:' Suiren forms the Kuji-kiri known as Zai with her hands. Once formed, she channels highly concentrate astral energy in the space between her fingers. The astral energy is used a catalyst to allow her to fire her very soul at the opponent, causing Suiren to become unconscious. If her soul manages to hit the target, Suiren is able to control the hosts body. It seems that once inside the target, the host has very little chance of resisting her control. However, if her soul misses her target, her body will stay unconscious for a couple of minutes while her soul returns. Another weakness is Suiren is unable to harm her host in anyway without harming herself in turn. *'Hexing Soul:' Suiren makes a finger gun gesture with one of her hands and channels astral energy to the tip of her index finger. Afterwards, she fires a portion of her soul at her target by using the astral energy as a medium. If the invisible projectile that is a portion of her soul hits the target, then the target's soul will be harmed before the portion of Suiren's soul returns to her body. While this does not have any physical effects, it can be extremely painful. It is so painful that it could bring some of the strongest willed person to their knees in pain. *'Soul Disturbance:' Suiren channels a small amount of astral energy to her eyes and makes eye contact with the target. Once eye contact has been made, the astral energy in her eyes will allow her to take control of the target's soul and by extension, their body, for a very short amount of time. The amount of time Suiren has is only long enough to force the opponent to do once sporadic action such as forcing the target to wave their hand or move their limbs a tiny bit to mess with their accuracy. *'Soul Harvesting:' Suiren is able to temporarily absorb a large portion of her target's soul by touching their forehead with a finger that is infused with astral energy. This process of absorbing the soul causes the target to be knocked out almost immediately. She is able to use this jinx to gain the target's physical appearance, personality, and memories, allowing her to fool even the target's closest friends and family. The absorbed soul can stay in Suiren's body for 45 minutes before returning to the target's body. After that 45 minutes is up, she is left in a somewhat exhausted state. *'Omnipresence:' Trivia *Astral Curse was somewhat inspired by the abilities in Tales of Demons and Gods. *Soul Strike is based off of Soul Menace from the Soul Eater series. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Curse